


atropa belladonna

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, written before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a trap or is she being serious?--Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss AU fic, written for Mari's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atropa belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Love Live! but do enjoy! (Tumblr repost)

Out of all 24-hour cafe she knew around the place she wanted to be, she decided to hit one bar that faced the sea. She merely tried to find some fresh air, away from everything even her usually buzzing handphone, or even, her own self at that matter.

It was the first time actually such night attraction pulled her, while the place was no different than any of usual fancy bar and dance floor which her colleagues ever mentioned, she found herself being sucked in the moment she decided to let herself in. And there she was, sitting at one of the bar stool, looking like a deer in the headlights, sneaking glances from left to right to see whatever others were doing while practically ordered nothing, also a bit of wary whether somebody familiar would catch up on her, making her reminded about her own ‘title’.

So this _is_ what you could call a night club—smell of booze, minimal yet blinding lighting setup, also upbeat music on the background. For her in first glance, the place was nothing but boring, but she never knows why her feet dragged her body all the way there, night was still and the air a bit chilling to the bones.

“Want to try our special cocktails?”

She must have been passive quite some time that even the burgundy-haired bartender went to her and ask to order.

She didn’t have much choice, right? Like she knew anything about liquor beside Izakaya’s cheap sake, to be exact.

“… Yes, please.”

The female bartender bowed and processed the drink, shoving ice, syrups, and Rum inside the blender as well as plenty strawberries.

“What is the name of this cocktail?”

“Strawberry Daiquiri; frozen and sweet, you’ll almost forget I added Rum inside.”

The music suddenly died down when the blender engine started, commotions were high at the center of the bar when it did. Spotlights were now concentrated on the DJ box by the left side of the room, one blue-haired young woman dressed in all black entered the premise.

“You’re lucky to witness our special night too, ma’am,” the bartender said. “You’ll be willing to dance in no time.”

The raven-haired customer didn’t bother to look as if astonished, she kept her straight face as the check sound began.

“ _Are you guys ready for little Demon’s magic?”_

Surprisingly, the young woman’s tone was deep, coated in quite well-spoken English. The crowd burst into chaos, some shouting the name ‘Yohane’ or shooting their hands up excitedly.

Really, what a mess.

“Here’s your order, hope you enjoy the night.”

And the music began.

Frankly, she would expect a lot of screamo or heavy metal intro but the song flew a bit slow and lazy and _just right_. She took a sip to her cocktail, watching as the whole atmosphere grew casual and comfortable for her eyes, people dancing to the music with occasional chorus repeats.

This night was not so bad—

Yes, until her eyes caught one of the dancers in the center of everyone attention.

No, she must be a passerby customer like her, but—

_Guilty night, let’s dance until morning_

She felt her throat went dry even though her glass of cocktail was emptied to the point nothing left.

There was this one blonde dressed in white ruffled blouse, moving her body along rhythm. Her emerald couldn’t break away from looking at every movement, every turns she made, every sway of hips, every, every, every—

Stark of golden enraptured her green.

What has gotten inside her tonight? It was as if everything fall into the deaf ears and for once she was not entirely embarrassed being caught watching this girl.

It was nothing but a majestic sight as the blonde dancer smiled to her, sending chills down to her spine and blood rushed back to her cheeks.

Was she being drunk or—

“Hey there, _cutie_ ~”

In the back of her mind, she already knew she would be a target after their eyes met, though she didn’t expect the blonde girl would casually sit beside her and would talk like they were old acquaintance.

“Riko-chan, why don’t you tell me that we are being visited by such a beautiful Japanese girl?” the blonde ranted to the burgundy-haired bartender. “Oh, should I say, uhh, Yamato Nadeshiko-san?”

“I have my name,” the raven-haired customer deflected, a bit irritated. “Stay away.”

“Oh~ and I thought those hungry eyes earlier belonged to you,” the blonde tilted her head while the latter felt the very urge to snap back, it was perhaps true: she was _interested_ , she was _entranced_ , she was far beyond help. “Sorry then, let me get back to—“

She was the one to reject her and she was the one who stopped her from moving. It was only a weak grip on the blonde’s right arm.

“I am not yet finished.”

It must be alcohol that kept her with bravery or she was simply desperate to make the blonde remember their encounter.

Was it? Really? Did she ever desire someone she just met?

“What do you want then?”

“Can I wish for anything?”

“As long as I can fulfill it, then why not?” the dancer giggled.

The blonde entwined their hands in place. No, she didn’t dislike it, she didn’t pay any mind with their closeness or that anyone—maybe the bartender—watched them doing some kind of mind battle.

Seeing the raven-haired young woman only parted her lips slightly, unable to voice her desire from her dear throat or back away from their intimate distance, she took the initiative, whispering magical words to the waiting ear.

“Shall I make you mine tonight?”


End file.
